Shards of Winter
by SnowLion no Miko
Summary: Fifty facets of Hitsugaya Toshiro and Kuchiki Rukia's relationship. Fifty moments in the lives of two shinigami, from first glances to first kisses to everything in between. HitsuRuki, oneshot, slight AU


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Bleach!_

_**Summary: Fifty facets of Hitsugaya Toshiro and Kuchiki Rukia's relationship. Fifty moments in the lives of two shinigami, from first glances to first kisses to everything in between. HitsuRuki, oneshot, slight AU**_

_Alright, I've been having major writer's block with "Wheel of the World" so I've decided to write this little ficlet to relieve my frustrations and get the creative juices flowing after such a long absence. Haha. Anyway, I hope this little treat of HitsuRuki will be enough to quench your thirst until I get chapter five of WotW up. Haha._

_Btw, the format of this is somewhat based on the livejournal challenge fics I've seen around a lot, except that this really isn't entered in that. This is just for fun. And I got to do my own themes and stuff, so...enjoy!_

* * *

**Shards of Winter**

* * *

**001. Glances**

It was the first ritual of their courtship, glances exchanged across an open room between a pair of large, childlike violet orbs and a fierce set of turquoise green eyes. Who would've known that this show of interest would turn into something more?

**002. Aizen**

He never could've imagined seeing her in the clutches of that _monster_ would send him into such a rage that he would question his sanity.

**003. Eyes**

His eyes puzzled Rukia. How could they be so intense and domineering when facing an enemy, but so calm and gentle and kind when looking at her? This answer was only known by Hitsugaya, and he didn't plan on telling her any time soon.

**004. Dunce**

"Wait...what?! How did you know how I felt before I told you?"

Rukia only chuckled, "You might have those scary eyes down pat, but you are quite readable."

**005. Toshiro**

He tried to ignore the way his heart leaped when she accidentally called him by his first name.

**006. Kinks**

Hitsugaya's eyes widened with a mixture of unsureness and arousal when Rukia came into his bedroom, dressed in a very skimpy red teddy and brandishing handcuffs.

**007. Girl Talk**

"So, Rukia...how _is _Hitsugaya-taichou?" Matsumoto asked with a perverted, catlike grin spread on her pretty features.

**008. Karaoke**

Even in her slightly off-tone voice and strange dance moves, Hitsugaya found her absolutely endearing when singing that strange human song about her humps.

**009. Kaien-dono**

Rukia found it strange that Hitsugaya wanted to accompany her to her annual visit to Kaien's grave site. She also found it weird that he had been doing this with her ever since his death.

**010. Kiss, Kiss**

Their first kiss was soft and sweet, fingers intertwined, the rain pouring all around them in large droplets. It was then Rukia knew she was meant to be with him.

**011. Fever**

"Awww, little Hitsu-chan's sick!"

"Don't make me give you my cold." Hitsugaya growled, leaning forward with his lips mere centimeters from hers.

**012. Short**

Rukia and Matsumoto often had talks of her and Hitsugaya's relationship. And more often than not, they veered onto the perverse side of things.

"You know, Rukia-chan, short men are supposed to have _great _leverage." Matsumoto said, twirling a strand of strawberry blonde hair between her fingers, "They can just keep on..."

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou!"

**013. Possessive**

When Ichigo touched her, when Ichigo was near her, when Ichigo said her name in the wrong way, Hitsugaya always had the urge to run over and rip him to shreds because she was _his_, and he wouldn't have him touching her in _any _way.

**014. Kimono**

Hitsugaya just stood and stared, mouth hanging agape at Rukia's ensemble - a summer kimono that hugged her in all the right places, printed with colorful purple flowers on a black backdrop, her hair pinned back with two chopsticks.

_That outfit would look even better on the floor... _

**015. Brother**

He had never been intimidated by anything in his life, that is, until he had to ask Byakuya for Rukia's hand in matrimony.

**016. Stars**

In his mind, the most peaceful time he ever had was laying on the hilltop, watching the stars with her by his side.

**017. Strain**

Every time she would pass by Hinamori, Rukia would always manage to say a few nice words in greeting, and Hinamori would return them, but without happiness. But she knew what the bun haired girl was thinking - _You stole him. You stole Shiro-chan from me!_

She also knew that the strain put on hers and Hinamori's relationship would never recover.

**018. Sense**

Even before they knew each other on a personal level, Rukia could sense where he was, what he was doing, if he was hurt...she attributed this to their similar control over ice, but later, she would find out it was because they were kindred spirits.

**019. Blood**

Crimson stained his clothing, Hyorinmaru was clenched tightly between bloodied fingers as blood dripped from the blade. Fresh patches as well as dried, caked on liquid clung to his robes as he looked at the trembling and terrified Rukia in the corner, cowering from fear of her captor, he assumed, but it was really he that she was afraid of at the time.

**020. Admittance**

Byakuya never accepted he was wrong about anything. But not until he saw how happy Rukia was with that young, immature punk, did he even try to doubt himself.

**021. Passion**

Their love making was always passionate, never lackluster. Hands grasping, holding, caressing, touching. The occasional pulling of hair and gasping of one another's names. The warmth of one another. Everything just felt _right_.

**022. Assigned**

When assigned to Karakura as students, Rukia thought she and Renji would be the only two, but she was pleasantly surprised when Hitsugaya announced that he was coming as well.

**023. Excuse**

No one was aware of Hitsugaya's true reason to accompany the group of shinigami headed to Karakura after Aizen's betrayal. Sure, he said it was because Matusmoto being one of his subordinates and to look after the group, but the one he was most concerned about and most wanted to protect was Rukia.

**024. New Year**

It just seemed so natural, watching the fireworks pop and crackle in the night sky, being wrapped up in a blanket and being held close to the ice dragon wielder. The warmth of their breath making mist out in front of them. Rukia snuggled closer and buried her head in the crook of his neck as her violet orbs looked upward.

It seemed appropriate, starting off the new year with him. Appropriate and just right.

**025. Cry**

It was the first time he let himself show tears in front of someone else other than Hinamori. And it was the first time that Rukia realized how deep her feelings were for him.

**026. Promise**

Renji's dying words were, "Don't you dare let her be unhappy, Hitsugaya." The dropping of the suffix in his name was a testament to how serious the red haired man was.

The ice wielder held his bloodied hand within his own, tightening his grip as he clenched his eyes to avoid tears, "I won't."

**027. Arms**

Rukia found herself fascinated by his arms. Strong and powerful, rippled muscle on bone. Capable of crushing an enemy even without using his full strength, but gentle enough to hold her close and safe when she wept.

**028. Fish**

"Look, Toshiro!" A proud Rukia held out a fish on a hook, "Ha! I told you I could catch one before you!"

Hitsugaya promptly laughed as her unawareness caused the supposedly "caught" fish to slip from the hook on the rod and plunge back into the liquid below, splattering her with fresh creek water.

He smirked, "You were saying?"

**029. Diary**

It was one night, while the two were on a mission together, that Hitsugaya stumbled upon a small, open notebook laying on Rukia's desk. In messy handwriting at the bottom of the page was scrawled - _I think I'm falling in love with him... _

**030. Payback**

"Aww, little Rukia-chan is sick!"

"Shut up."

**031. Shower**

The first time she saw him naked was an accident. He was in the bathhouse, taking a shower, and Rukia just happened to stumble in and catch him in the middle of the chorus to some song about a candyshop, as well as catch a peek of something that she had never seen before...well, at least besides Renji's.

**032. Hurt**

The one time that Hitsugaya and Hinamori went out on a date, Rukia's heart hurt so much she felt like she was going to explode.

**033. Puppy**

"Aww!" Rukia smiled as she hugged the small brown puppy close as it licked her cheek. Its floppy ears lightly tapped her face as it shook its head. "Thank you, Toshiro!"

**034. Pathetic**

It seemed weak. It seemed unnecessary. And overall, it seemed so unlike him, but he knew he would always harbor love for the Kuchiki woman.

**035. Lose**

After she ended up ultimately losing Ichigo to Orihime, it was Hitsugaya who was there for her. It was Hitsugaya who stopped her tears. And it was Hitsugaya who would put the pieces of her heart back together.

**036. Halloween**

"Wh-What are you dressed as?"

Rukia only smiled at the white haired man's shocked reaction to her witch costume, complete with overly huge strap on nose, "It's Halloween! And I'm a witch, of course!" She then placed gave him a pair of fake vampire teeth. "Here, you'll make a good vampire."

Hitsugaya gave her a smirk, "Only if I get to bite you later."

**037. First Date**

Their first date was full of blushes, secretive glances toward one another, and inadvertent touches, as well as a kiss in the rain.

**038. Kill**

Rukia was trembling, her bloodied hands grasping at Shirayuki's hilt, afraid to let it go. The blood of the fallen Ichimaru Gin dripped from the blade. She was in shock. Had she actually defeated him? Other than that, no thoughts entered her mind. The only thing she remembers of that day is the scent of blood, the feel of the sticky substance caking on her palms, and the sound of Hitsugaya rushing to her and enveloping her in his arms.

**039. Raven**

He loved her hair. How it was unkempt and messy half the time. How she really didn't care for it like most girls did. How the color, dark and black as night, shone blue in the sunlight. He loved how it felt when he ran his hands through it, and how she murmured his name when he did so.

**040. Heartbeat**

She pressed her lips to his chest, kissing right over his heart, before laying her head on its side, her ear listening to his heartbeat. The soft, recurring _thump_ against his chest was enough to comfort her and make her feel loved.

**041. Shatter**

When he found out that she had been captured by Aizen, he punched the wall so hard his knuckles were bloodied and a smear of crimson was left on the wall.

**042. Proposal**

Under the plum blossom tree, he said four words formed into a question she would never forget.

"Will you marry me?"

**043. Glow**

Hitsugaya couldn't hide his smile as he saw his bride all dressed in white, walking towards him with her arm intwined with her brother's.

**044. Honeymoon**

After they left the wedding reception, the two newlyweds didn't leave the bedroom until a day later.

**045. Bath**

Hitsugaya's favorite bathtime partner would always be his rubber ducky...and Rukia, of course.

**046. Confession**

The reminisced on the first time they said those three words. It was in a strange time, the both of them covered in blood after an excruciating battle, reveling in each others' embrace. Nothing romantic about it, but they found it appropriate to say at that time...

"I love you."

**047. Expecting**

"Toshiro...I'm pregnant."

It was then, for the first time in his life, that the mighty Hitsugaya Toshiro fell to the floor in a faint.

**048. Labor**

"Oh...OWW!! I hate you, Toshiro! You did this to me!"

**049. Chiyuki**

After the most grueling hours of her life, Rukia held her baby close to her bosom as the proud father stood next to her, gazing down at their child whose large turquoise gaze and dark ebony locks were a perfect balance of the two of them.

"Her name's Chiyuki." Rukia looked up at Hitsugaya with a smile, and the white haired man pressed his lips against hers softly.

They parted and the little girl grabbed Hitsugaya's finger with her tiny hand, and he didn't deny his tears of happiness.

**050. Future**

When they finally were able to take their baby home, they realized what a wonderful future they would have together.

And as Hitsugaya kissed his wife softly once more he realized he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

_**End.**_

_Alright, how was it? I know, a little fluffy and could be OC, but oh well. I hope that made you not so mad at me for not updating! (dodges random tomatoes and objects thrown at her) _

_And oh, __**BlackBelt**__, number 13 was for you, since I know you love a possessive Hitsugaya, lol._

_Oh yes, the scenes weren't all in order, so...yeah. Just thought I'd throw that out there. But I hope you enjoyed them! This fic was very fun to write and it definitely has renewed my passion to write! So I'm going to update soon (hopefully)! By the way, the name Chiyuki...well, I got it from the manga Millennium Snow. Chiyuki basically means "thousand years of snow". And I thought it fit HitsuRuki's child due to the powers over ice and all. Haha. _

_R&R pretty please!_


End file.
